Hogwarts Chat Room
by Tina Redwood
Summary: Hogwarts gets a chat room. M for Harry&Ginny's webcam cyber, etc. :D One-shot.


Based on an idea by DracosPunkBabe. This is just for fun, not supposed to have a plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELCOME TO THE HOGWARTS CHAT ROOM

**HermioneG:** Hi, guys!

**HarryPotter:** Hi! This is awesome.

**Fred **has entered the chat room

**George** has entered the chat room

**IamRON:** Hi Hermione. Hi Fred&George.

**Fred:** Hey guys

**George:** Hey guys

**HermioneG:** Why didn't you guys mention your names? Fred and George are quite common.

**Fred:** Because everyone knows us.

**George:** Because everyone knows us.

**IamRON:** lol!

**TheWeaslette** has entered the room.

**HarryPotter:** Hi, Ginny. :)

**TheWeaslette:** Hey, guys! What's up?

**IamRON:** Four out of the six people here are from my family, that's whats up. :(

**Fred:** It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ron.

**PrinceCharming** has entered the chat room

**PrinceCharming:** Hi there, lesser people of Hogwarts.

**HermioneG:** Who's this?

**Fred:** Yah. Whos' this?

**PrinceCharming:** You...you can't guess? I'm the best-looking guy at school!

**George:** Stop posing as me!

**TheWeaslette:** LOL

**PrinceCharming:** The Slytherin prince? Blond-haired goodness?

**IamRON:** Uh...

**HarryPotter:** Who is this?

**TheWeaslette: **Harry's not Slytherin and he's not blond. Besides, I think he's using the screenname, "HarryPotter".

**HermioneG:** Ginny, you never cease to make me laugh!

**PrinceCharming:** Hello?

**HarryPotter:** Aw Ginny:)

**IamRON: **Oy! Break it up! I don't want fluff in this chat room.

**Fred:** Ginny, I never told you if I approve of Harry.

**PrinceCharming:** HELLO????

**George:** I dont' remember approving of Harry, either.

**TheWeaslette:** Oh, psh!

**PrinceCharming:** HELLO??????????????????????

**Fred:** Well, hi to you, too.

**PrinceCharming:** Isn't anyone going to guess who I am?

**HermioneG:** We find it impossible, PrinceCharming.

**PrinceCharming:** I'm Draco Malfoy!

**PrinceCharming:** ...

**PrinceCharming:** Why isn't anyone saying anything?

**PrinceCharming:** Hello?

**HarryPotter:** But I thought you said 'the most good-looking guy at school'?

**IamRON:** Yeah. Scroll up. It's all there.

**PrinceCharming:** That's my point, you idiots!

**Dumbledore** has entered the chat room

**Fred:** Hi professor!

**George:** Hi professor!

**IamRON:** HI!!

**HermioneG:** Hello prof. Dumbledore!

**Dumbledore:** Hi, kids!

**HarryPotter:** Hi professor

**The Weaslette:** Hi professor

**PrinceCharming:** Stop it! These hi's are driving me insane!

**Dumbledore:** I can guess who everyone else is, but who's PrinceCharming?

**PrinceCharming:** UGH!

**PrinceCharming **has left the chat room

**Fred: **that boy needs some help.

**TheWeaslette: **Professor?

**Dumbledore:** Yes?

**TheWeaslette:** Is there private chat room feature in this thing?

**Dumbledore: **No, there isn't.

**TheWeaslette: **Oh, that's too bad. I have a webcam.

**Dumbledore: **...

**IamRON: **Ginny!

**Fred**: Gotta go. Bye!

**George: **Me too.

**Fred** has left the chat room

**George **has left the chat room

**Pmaster** has entered the chat room

**Pmaster: **hi peeps, asl?

**TheWeaslette: **huh?

**Pmaster: **anyone wanna cyber?

**Dumbledore: **Severus?

**Pmaster: **What? Oh, wrong room!

**Pmaster **has left the chat room

**HarryPotter: **That was weird...

**TheWeaslette: **Harry, you wanna cyber?

**IamRON: **GINNY!

**Dumbledore **has left the chat room

**HermioneG: **Umm..

**HarryPotter: **Errr...

**TheWeaslette: **Mmm, I'm fingering myself right now

**IamRON: **GINNY WEASLEY!!

**TheWeaslette: **talk dirty to me, Harry!

**HermioneG: **This is a public chat room, Ginny!

**HarryPotter: **Err...

**TheWeaslette: **how big is your dick?

**IamRON: **GINNY! Gerroff!!

**HarryPotter: **I'm very uncomfortable.

**IamRON:** YES!! Ginny, you're making him uncomfortable!

**HarryPotter: **No, you're making me uncomfortable. Can you leave?

**IamRON: **HARRY!!!!

**HermioneG** has left the chat room

**IamRON**: don't do anything weird, okay?

**IamRON** has left the chat room

**TheWeaslette: **FINALLY! Harry, tell me what to do. ;)

**HarryPotter: **Mmm...finger yourself.

**TheWeaslette: **My hand's in my panties right now...mm that feels good :)

**HarryPotter: **Take off your shirt and your bra

**TheWeaslette: **Should I turn on the cam?

**HarryPotter: **Yes! Yes!

**TheWeaslette** has started the webcam

**HarryPotter: **Oh, your gorgeous!

**TheWeaslette: **Thank you. Here hold on while I take off my bra.

**HarryPotter: **kay

**HarryPotter: **oh my god...

**HarryPotter: **damn...

**TheWeaslette: **You like, Harry?

**HarryPotter: **Hell yeahh! I wanna play with your tits so baddddd...

**TheWeaslette: **mmm

**HarryPotter: **oh my god is that your hand in your panties!!

**TheWeaslette: **yeah im typing with one hand. keep telling me what to do baby

**HarryPotter: **Show me your pussy

**TheWeaslette: **wow, Harry! you're much bolder on the net...me like. :) Hold on, let me readjust the cam..

**HarryPotter: **oh my godddd!! thats so hot...

**Pmaster** has entered the chat room

**HarryPotter: **CRAPP!

**Pmaster: **mm, whose pussy is that!! hotttt

**TheWeaslette** has stopped the webcam

**TheWeaslette: **omfg.

**Pmaster: **who's the weaslette? asl?

**HarryPotter: **errrrr

**Pmaster: **Harry Potter? what are you doing on teens-only video chat?

**HarryPotter: **teens-only? this isn't teens-only!

**TheWeaslette: **he's a teen, tho! why are you on here?

**Pmaster **has left the chat room

**HarryPotter: **oh crap that pervert

**TheWeaslette: **he saw my pussy, goddamn it.

**HarryPotter: **...

**HarryPotter: **Ginny?

**TheWeaslette: **yeah?

**HarryPotter: **...

**HarryPotter: **turn the cam on again.

**TheWeaslette: **lol!

**TheWeaslette** has started the webcam

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHHA that was fun writing. ;D


End file.
